Dobe Householder
by user31
Summary: Naruto punya dua Suami sumper tampan dari keluarga uchiha Punya tiga anak super rebit pula belum perebutan 'jatah' antara Sasuke dan Itachi, lalu bagaimana keseharian Naruto si dobe tak tertandingi di fanfic ini? Let's take a look ! Sasunaruita
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

'Dobe' Householder

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Genre : Romance, Family

Rate : K - M

Status : 1 of ?

Desclaimer : Pengennya SasuNaru punya user tapi apa mau di kata yang namanya Naruto dan seperangkatnya cuma punya MK. Huhuhu T.T tapi ini Fict murni punya user kok nggk bohong.

Pair : SasunaruIta, slight AllxNaru

Warning : BL, MPREG, GAJE, typos, Alur ngaco, Judul nggk sesuai cerita. Dsb.

 _And the story begin!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

CKLEK! Pintu kamar mandi baru saja di tutup oleh seorang pemuda tampan nan gagah. Dengan handuk yang tersampir pada leher sang pemuda yang masih topless serta tangan yang terus menerus bergerak mengusap rambut raven pendeknya yang masih basah, memberikan kesan sexy dan mempesna di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Di sisi yang lain di ruangan yang sama seorang pemuda yang lin tengah berkaca membenarkan baju kantornya. Dengan kemeja putih halus dibalut dengan jas hitam terlihat berwibawa. Setelah selesai memasukkan semua kancing kemejanya serta satu kancing jas ia menyelesaikan rutinitas berpakaiannya. Ah belum dasinya masih terlampir indah di lemari menunggu tangan tan memakaikannya pada leher jenjangnya nanti setelah sarapan. Yang nantinya harus dan wajib di lakukan oleh 'istri' tercintanya. Karenanya ia sekarang memilih untuk menyisir rambut raven panjangnya sembari menunggu sang 'istri' membuka kedua mata indahnya.

" Eugh…"

Dan dari dua pemuda yang telah bangun ada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang masih berbaring dengan selimut tebal yang membelit tubuhnya penuh. Erangan khas bangun tidur terdengar dari bibir merah mudanya. Mengundang dua makhluk sesame gender yang tengah bangun mengalihkan atensi mereka pada makhluk pirang imut yang masih bergelum manja jmembenarkan letak selimutnya.

" Hei Naru-chan ayo bangun!" kata pemuda raven bersurai panjang menghampiri ranjang lalu mengelus lembut surai pirang pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu.

" Bangun Dobe!" tapa pemuda yang lain yang telah selesai membuka jendela serta berpakaian.

" Lima menit lagi Suke, Ita-Nii." Jawab sang pemuda pirang pelan khas suara seorang yang bangun tidur.

Kedua pria yang di panggil Suke serta Ita-Nii saling berpandangan, memberi anggukan dan segera saja beranjak menaiki ranjang mereka. Menindih pemuda pirang yang masih tidur itu. Saling memberikan seringai andalan mereka dan dimulailah keramaian di kediaman beban berat di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya serta sinar matahari yang sepertinya malah terhalangi oleh sesuatu. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Tapi sayangnya hal yang terjasi selanjutnya ia malah harus memelototkan bult beriris safir miliknya.

" KYAAA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak sang pemuda pirang atau Naru yang kini tengah di tindih oleh dua pemuda super tampan incaran seluruh wanita dan uke di seluruh Konoha.

" OEEEKK… OEEKK…"

" HUWA…. KAA-CHAN!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue! :3

User datang dengan fanfic baru, mohon reviewnya buat prolong ini ne? kalo tanggapannya bagus akan segera user update kelanjuan ceritanya segera setelah user update ch 4 untuk fanfic blue besok senin. Hehe gomen yang blue harus mmenunggu karena user masih bingung mau naruh TBC nya di part yang mana :( semoga kalian bisa memakluminya :)

 _~selamat meriview~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Morning Disaster

'Dobe' Householder

Chapter 2 : Morning Disaster

Genre : Romance, Family

Rate : T - M

Status : 2 of ?

Desclaimer : Pengennya SasuNaru punya user tapi apa mau di kata yang namanya Naruto dan seperangkatnya cuma punya MK. Huhuhu T.T tapi ini Fict murni punya user kok nggk bohong.

Pair : Sasunaru,Itanaru, slight AllxNaru

Warning : BL, MPREG, GAJE, typos, Alur ngaco, Judul nggk sesuai cerita. Dsb. Ah di fanfic ini author nggak akan banyak buat wordnya karena fanfic ini sekedar selingan. User mau focus di blue dulu.

Balasan review:

CacuNalu : sudah

Guest1 : sudah dilanjut!

Guest2 : ceritany ribet bin knyl, ya naru sangat repot

Guest3 : sudah dilanjut ya

lupa akun : sudah dilanjut ne

hunkailovers : apanya?

Guest4 : sudah terupdate

guestny guest : em anaknya ada tiga, bayi, balita, dan anak kecil

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi, 30 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke, 28 tahun

Uchiha/ Namikaze Naruto, 26 tahun

Uchiha ShiSuina, 6 tahun

Uchiha Menma, 4 tahun

Uchiha Bolt, 8 bulan.

.

.

.

 _~Selamat membaca~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" huh… apa mereka tidak bisa memberiku waktu untuk beristrahat sebentar? Mereka sudah menggempurku habis habisan semalam bahkan mereka tega melakukannya bersama." Pemuda pirang dengan apron membelit tubuhnya itu mencebirkan mulutnya berkali kali di sertai dengan keluhan dan beberapa umpatan yang sudah author sensor karena takut si balita mungil di belakang Naruto mendengar umpatan umpatan itu.

Apa aku menuliskan balita mungil? Ya Bukankah di awal cerita sudah di ceritakan bahwa dari pernikahannya bersama duo Uchiha ia telah di karuniai tiga orang satunya si mungil dengan surai kuning yang tengah duduk di atas kursi khusus untuknya. Bolt atau boruto, nama yang di berikan oleh kedua anaknya yang lain.

" Ma.. Ma…Ma…" kata si mungil dengan sendok penuh bubur yang ia hentak hentakan untuk mencari perhatian dari sang ibu. Dan sukses! Naruto dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, setelah mengecilkan apinya Naruto menghampiri bayi mungilnya.

" Ah Bolt ingin makan lagi hem?" Tanya Naruto pada bayinya. Respon yang di berikan oleh si kecil Bolt sungguh menggemaskan dengan mulut penuh buburnya ia tersenyum dengan bibir mungilnya.

Dengan sapuan halus Naruto mengelap sisa sisa bubur yang berceceran di bibir blot kemudian memberikan kembali suapan untunya. Dan etelahnya meneruskan acara membuat sarapan untuk sisa keluarganya yang maish sibuk dengan kegiatann mereka sebelum ia harusnya nanti ikut campur tangan.

" Na…na…na..maa…ma.." Naruto membiarkan Bolt mengoceh sembari menunggunya menyelesaikan hidangan yang di buatnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan semua hidangan di meja sudah tersaji dengan apik. Naruto meihatnya dengan senyum lebarnya. Melepas aprn dan menggantungkannya pada handle apron di dekat jendela. Ia berjalan mendekati Bolt untuk bersiap menyusuinya. Maklum masih balita yang membutuhkan ASI.

" KAAAAAA-SAN!" Dan teriakan si tengah a.k.a Uchiha Menma, yang saat ini tengah berlari dari arah tangga menmbuat Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi cemas. Mau tak mau ia mengabaikan dulu Bolt yang butuh Asinya. Dan dengan tergesa serta Bolt dalam gendngannya ia menghampiri Menma, takut takut dia nanti malah terjatuh Karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Well Menma adalah anaknya yang dominan mewarisi watak dan fisik Sasuke tapi sayangnya Naruto mewarikan kecerobohan padanya.

HUP! Sebelum Naruto sempat meraih Menma, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat Menma ke gendngannya. Tersenyum menggoda kepada Naruto lalu melewatinya begitu saja.

" Ngh.. Ah! APA? Dasar Teme!?" Ar ralat ternyata mata Sasuke yang jeli dan tangannya yang cekatan tidak melupakan hal menarik yang terpampang jelas dalam jangkauan mata dan tangannya. Puting Naruto yang ia gunakan untuk menyusui Bolt lupa ia tutupi karena tergesa menghampiri Menma tadi. Membuatnya gemas untuk tidak segera menghisap dan menghabisinya di dalam kamarnya seperti ssemalam.

" Ohayou-mo Kaa-chan!" belum sempat ia melanjutkan ceramahnya kepada suami Temenya. Naruto sudah di hadang oleh anak sulungnya dari Itachi, ShiSuina, seorang putrid cantik yang mewarisi sifat dan fisik dari Itachi kecuali iris matanya yang di turunkan dari Naruto.

" Ohayou-mo Hime!" jawab Naruto sembari memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi kanan dan kirinya.

CUP!? Sebuah ciuman di bibir mendarat singkat di bibir Naruto dari Itachi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto sebelum ia harus melihat Naruto meledak.

" Apa? Apa? Astaga! Kami – sama !" gumaman kesal Naruto terdengar. Membuat si kecil Bolt yang merasa di lupakan sedari tadi menggigit telunjuk Naruto yang menagnngur di depan mulutnya.

"AGRH! Astaga Bolt!"

" KAAA-CHAN! Itachi-Tousan meminum Susu Menma! HUWEEEE"

" Kaa – chan! Sasuke Tou-chan menumpahkan jus tomatnya di seragam Suina!

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan serta tangisan segera bergegas menuju ruang makan. Mendapati dua saudaranya tenagh menangis dan menahan tangis si kecil Bolt pun ikutan menangis.

" Hiks.. hiks… HUWEEEE!"

Dan tatapan tajamupun di layangkan dengan sengit dari Naruto kepada duo Uchiha yang tenagh menjauhkan diri dari kekacauan yang mereka buat.

" KALIAN BERDUA!" dan teriakan Naruto pagi itu mengawali kehebohan singkat di pagi hari khas keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

USER31

.

.

.

" Auch… naru-chan kau masih ngambek ya?" Tanya Itachi dengan sing a song, karena merasakan ikatan dasinya terlalu kencang.

" Hn!" jawab Naruto acuh kemudian beralih mengenakan dasi yang lain ke leher suaminya yang satu lagi, Sasuke.

" Sudahlah dobe! Jangan kekanakan begini!" timpal Sasuke.

" Apa? Siapa yang kekanakan!? Jelas jelas… Mphn!?" Naruto membulatkan matanya. di tengah cemarah pagi harinya bibirnya lagi lagi di serang, kali ini oleh bibir mesum milik Sasuke. Bukan hanya sebuah kecupan tapi ciuman yang mulai panas. Tapi tidak semudah itu ada pria lain yang kemudian menarik paksa ciuman Sasuke kemudian membenturkan bibirnya yang tipis pada bibir tebal bekas Sasuke. Ya Itachi mengambil alih bibir Naruto! Merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan kakaknya Sasuke kembali berusaha menganbil lih ciuman tapi…

" Suina sudah siap berangkat kaa-chan! Tou-san!" perkataan anak sulung mereka membuat mereka sadar dengan umpatan di ujung tentunya.

Naruto dengan pipi yang sudah memerah, duduk berjongkok setelah menghapus liur bekas ciumannya. Memberikan ciuman kening untuk Suina dan tidak lupa memberikannya kotak bekal.

" Kami berangkat dulu ne kaa-chan!" pamit Shuina di temani dua gandengan di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

" Kami juga berangkat Naru-chan/ Dobe!"

Kemudian mereka memberikan ciuman perpisahan. Suina di kening Naruto, Sasuke di pipi kiri dan Itachi di pipi kanan. Dan barulah mereka berangkat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memerah karena perlakuan ketiganya.

" Hiks… hiks… Huwe!"

" Kaa-chan Bolt ngompol!" teriakan Menma terdengar dari ruang tamu beserta tangisan Bolt, membuat Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ya dia masih harus mengurusi dua anaknya. Dalam hati dia membuat alarm peringatan. ' Aku tidak mau hamil lagi, dattebayou.'

.

.

.

TBC!

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfc ini … juga terimakasih bagi yang sudah memfavorit dan memfllow fanfic gaje author ini… juga yang udah review di tunggu lagi rivewnya. Yang pada ngefollow dan ngefavo boleh ngereview juga lh. Pokoknya di tunggu review selanjutnya! Ah buat yang udh baca blue chaper 4 sebaiknya di baca lagi karena saya republish dan saya ganti ceritanya.

BIG THANKS TO:

celindazifan, chennie21, choikim1310, dianarositadewi4, fadlymaghfiroh24, himhim, asha name ,Aiko Vallery, AkarisaRuru, Dianfusiotsnakoh, Do Namikaze, Eni435, Hiori Fuyumi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki , Kim Victoria ,Kutoka Mekuto, Lhiae932, Namikaze Otorie , Qyunjaakkamjjong, Rin SNL, Sasunaru1106, Shafira anggraini120398, Taqieyya746, Vilan616, .3, aozora-bluesky, blackjackcrong, celindazifa, chennie21, 21, kitekasan, lolipopkwon88, loverz version, namikazesaphirepl, Narudobetetsuyapolepel, Redbabyblue, , seraoff, shiraishi connan, simijewels, sivanya anggarada, uchihasenjuuzumakinarutoulum kennedy, yukiko senju, zadita uchiha,zia huang Vilan616, .3, aozora-bluesky, , 21, kitekasan, 2, 12, manyulz, meriana, ,ringohanazono6, shinobu millieur, uchihasenjuuzumakinaruto, yukiko senju,

Yang belum di sebut bisa bilang ke user.


	3. Chapter 3 : If You Want to Know

'Dobe' Householder

Chapter 3 : If You Want to Know

Genre : Romance, Family

Rate : T - M

Status : 3 of ?

Desclaimer : Pengennya SasuNaru punya user tapi apa mau di kata yang namanya Naruto dan seperangkatnya cuma punya MK. Huhuhu T.T tapi ini Fict murni punya user kok nggk bohong.

Pair : Sasunaru,Itanaru, slight AllxNaru

Warning : BL, MPREG, GAJE, typos, Alur ngaco, Judul nggk sesuai cerita. Dsb. Ah di fanfic ini author nggak akan banyak buat wordnya karena fanfic ini sekedar selingan. User mau focus di blue dulu.

.

.

.

.

Balsan review!

deerLu200490 : ohayou, mau bantuin naru apa hayo? Ahihihihi

CacuNalu : bisa kok bisa masuk dan bisa di baca dengan jelas.

Guest 1 : wah jinja saya nggk kepikiran bikin kembar, harusnya readersan kasih tau saya sebelum saya publish ch dua dong! :3

mimi : ide bagus! Akan saya pertimbangkan enaknya di chapter mana masukin pov mereka

lupa id : uuhuk… uhuhuk… lemon aduh gimana ya? Hehehe

hunkailovers : nggk user nggak mesum kok seriusan!

d14napink : bisa di sebut poliandri ya? Hehehe

Yuko : sudah di lanjut!

Krisan : hehehe nggak tau,,, tapi khusus di ff ini mari kiba buat m-preg bisa menyusui karena suatu hal yang tak kita ketahui.

Come N Love Me : apa itu singsong? Singing a song kah?

BTW terimakasih sudah mau repot memberikan Review,Follow dan favorite kalian !

 ** _Selamat membaca :D_**

Click! Cklek!

" Kami pulang!/Hn"

" Selamat datang!" jawab Naruto menyambut kedua suaminya yang baru saja pulang. Masih dengan Boruto di gendongannya Naruto berjalan menuju keduanya untuk melepaskan mantel mereka satu persatu.

" Apa yang kau masak hari ini Naru-chan?" kata Itachi dengan gerakkan melepaskan mantelnya dibantu Naruto.

" Aku memasak …. Dan … untuk anak anak tadi. Tapi untuk kalian aku sudah memasakkan …. Dan…" jawab Naruto yang selesai melepas mantel Itachi kini berpindah melepas mantel Sasuke.

Cup! Sasuke yang tak tahan melihat keseriusan Naruto melepaskan dasinya memberi ciuman singkat di pipinya.

" Aku suka makanan pembukaku dobe!" katanya kemudian.

"Ugh.. dasar teme mesum!" kata Naruto kesal dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kedua suaminya yang masih melepas sepatu mereka. Berjalan dengan pelan takut membangunkan Boruto di gendongannya ia menuju kamar si kecil dan kedua kakaknya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _User31_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu membahana di malam sunyi keluarga Uchiha, Itachi dan Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan mengapit Naruto di tengah tengah sesekali melirik 'istri' mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan makanan kesukaannya selain focus kepada makanan mereka masing masing.

" Makanan berlemak itu tidak baik untukmu dobe!" Ucap Sasuke memecah tembok, ups memecah keheningan.

" Ram….e…n" belum sempat Naruto membela diri Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu menambahkan.

" Benar yang di katakan Ototou Naru, Jangan sampai anak anak sampai meniru kebiasaanmu. Dan jangan membuat mereka menjadi ramen freak sepertimu. Mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." Kata Itachi bijaksana.

" Tapi… tapi, Sasuke juga tomat freak! Bagaimana jika mereka juga menirunya?" jawab Naruto tak terima tanpa sadar ada sedikit kuah ramen yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir kanan dan kirinya. Maklumilah 'ibu' tiga orang anak ini masih sangat kekanakan cara makannya jika di hadapkan dengan ramen.

" Tomat itu baik untuk kesehatan mereka Dobe!" jawab Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Tapi…. Eh?" ucapan Naruto yang tadinya ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke berbalik menjadi blushing ria. Di karenakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan ia merasakan dua tangan mengelap sisa kuah ramen di pinggir bibir kanan dan kirinya. Tangan sasuke di sisi kiri sedang tangan Itachi di sisi kanan.

" Cara makanmu masih belepotan Naru-chan!" kata Itachi menejelaskan. Melupakan pipi naru yang telah merah merona tapi tetap memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum atensinya kembali beralih pada makanan yang sedang ia santap.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke pendek.

Naruto dengan pipi merah meronanya menundukkan wajahnya. Dan saat itu pula ia ingat bahwa ia sedang makan Ramen. Jadi rona merah itu tak bertahan lama karena kebiasaanya makan kembali dengan hanya bertemu tatap dengan ramen kesukaannya. Membuat dua lelaki tampan di hadapannya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos 'istri' mereka.

"Terimakasih makanannya!" Ucap mereka serempak, tapi lebih dominan suara Naruto yang berteriak dengan semangat serta duo Uchiha yang hanya berucap sekenanya.

" Ugh kenyangnya!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perut mulusnya yang sedikit membuncit karena makan ramen berlebihan.

Duo Uchiha yang lain berjalan membereskan meja dan mulai mencuci piring bekas mereka. Keduanya sudah biasa melakukan pekerjaan itu sejak Naruto mulai mengandung Boruto. Mereka tak mau membuat naruto semakin repot. Lagi pula mereka tak bisa membuat Naruto terlalu kelelahan karena Naruto masih memiliki pekerjaan penting di malam hari. Hoho kedua Uchiha yang tengah mencuci piring itu sudah mulai memikirkan hal mesum pemirsa.

" Ne, Ita-Nii, teme! Tadi siang Kaa-sama menelpon. Kaa-sama bilang Naru di suruh ke mansion Uchiha Ttebayou!" Ucap Naruto yang masih duduk duduk di kursi meja makan.

" Kenapa Kaa-sama memanggilmu ke mansion Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi yang masih bergulat dengan air dan sabun. Sedang Sasuke menggunakan kain lap motif rubah kesukaan Naruto untuk mengeringkan piring yang Itachi cuci.

" Madara Jii-san sedang sakit Tteba! Fugaku Tousan masih di LA bersama Kaa-sama. Jadi Kaa-sama menyuruh Naru ke mansion tteba!" jawab Naruto dengan nada kekanaannya.

" Jika kau kesana siapa yang akan menurus anak anak dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sewot.

" Tentu saja kalian, lagi pula besok hari libur dan kata Kakashi ji-san kalian tidak ada rapat yang penting yang tidak bisa di tinggal." Kata Naruto yang kini sudah mulai mengupas kulit jeruk.

" baiklah tidak masalah. Jadi hanya hari minggukan?" Tanya Itachi, menghampiri Naruto dan duduk bersamanya menikmati beberapa buah buahan yang sudah di kupas oleh 'istrinya' kecuali buah jeruk. Dan kemudian di susul oleh sasuke setelah ia mencuci tangannya.

" Mungkin dua-tiga hari, aku tak tau tteba. Fugaku tou-san bilang akan mempercepat urusannya di LA." Jawab naruto yang masih asyik mengunyah jeruk kesukaannya. Tak mengetahui efek dari ucapannya barusan.

Kedua Uchiha yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto saling bertatapan dengan sengit. Dan tanpa menunggu hitungan detik keduanya sudah berpegangan pada tangan kana dan kiri Naruto.

" eh.. eh… Nani?" Naruto yang terkejut dengan aksi tiba tiba duo Uchiha hanya bisa merasa sakit karena ajang tarik menarik memperebutkan dirinya.

" Kau akan pergi tiga hari dobe, jadi kau harus melayani aku malam ini! Tak ada penolakan!" Perintah Sasuke. Mengabaikan saingannya.

" Tidak otouto, malam ini adalah giliranku tidur dengan Naruto. Lagi pula aku akan kehilangan waktu tidurku dengan Naruto dua malam sedang kau hanya semalam, jadi mengalahlah!" Kata Itachi tak mau kalah.

" Tidak bisa, semalam aku sudah mengalah dengan kita tidur bertiga, jadi malam ini adalah giliranku tidur bersama Naruto!" kata sasuke yang membuat Naruto sweetdrop seketika, mendengar perkataan panjang Sasuke yang jarang di dengarnya. Melupakaan keadaan dirinya yang kini tengah di perebutkan.

" Tidak bisa otouto, itu salahmu sendiri yang sudah menyetujuinya!" kata Itachi tak mau kalah.

" Aku menyetujuinya karena aku tak tau si dobe ini akan pergi!" masih dengan pendiriannya Sasuke bersikeras tak mau mengalah.

" YAHH! Aku bukan dobe teme!" ucap Naruto dengan menghempaskan kedua tangan yang sdari tadi di pegangi oleh duo Uchiha. " Jangan harap aku mau tidur denganmu TEME!?"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya bermuka merah seketika, sedang Itachi melebarkan seringainya.

" Kau dengar itu otouto? Malam ini akulah yang akan tidur dengan Naruto! Hihihi"

" Nah ayo Naru-chan kita ke menuju kamar kita untuk menghabiskan malam kita berdua!" kata Itachi dengan riangnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja berhenti menangis dengan sebuah balon di genggamannya.

" Aku tidak berkata akan tidur bersamamu Ita-niii! Aku akan tidur di kamar anak anak karena aku pasti akan merindukan mereka untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Selamat malam!" Ucap naruto dengan nada tak mau di bantah. Yang kemudian meninggalkan sepasang kakak beradik di dapur saling bertatapan meremehkan dan nelangsa.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, jika nyonya Uchiha sudah berkata maka terjeadilah duo Uchiha dewasa berstatus seme tak akan bisa membantah.

.

.

.

User31

.

.

.

CKLEK!

" eugh!" sebuah erangan membuat langkah mengendap endap milik Naruto terhenti seketika.

" Kaa-chan?" ucap anak perempuan dengan gerakan tangan mengusap kedua matanya.

" Ah.. gomen, Kaa-chan membangunkan Shisui-chan?" Tanya Naruto dan segera menghampiri anak putrinya itu.

Shisuina yang menganguk angukkan kepalanya itu segera di raih oleh kedua tangan naruto, dengan membelai lembut rambut raven turunan ayahnya, Naru menyenandungkan sebuah lagu lullabay untuk anaknya.

" Dongeng kaa-chan!" kata shisuina manja.

"eh? Bukannya biasanya shisui-chan lebih suka jika kaa-chan menyanyi?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

" eung… Shisuina ingin mendengar dongen yang tempo hari Kaa-chan ceritakan untuk menma dan Bolt saat kalian sedang melihat lihat buku album." Jawab shisuina malu malu.

Mengingat ingat perkataan shisuina naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian memulai bercerita.

" Ah jadi shisuina ingin mendengar cerita tentang Kaa-chan dan dua touchan Shina?" Tanya Naruto menmastikan.

" em em!" jawab Shisuina dengan semangat.

" Baiklah Kaa-chan akan bercerita, Semuanya berawal dari…."

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Hehehe maafkan aya reader yang terhormat selain karena saya update lelet dan saya potong cerita ini di tengah tengah saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Saya nggk tau mau buat alasan begimana, yang jelas kemaren adalah minggu tersibuk saya di tambah lagi draf cerita ini malah hilang bersama dengan draf lanjutan dari blu, jadi mau tidak mau saya harus menulis ulang semuanya … gomen…

Mungkin ini berkesan lncang dan nggak etis, tapi saya tetap berharap kalian masih mau membaca ff ini dengan senang hati serta tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya …. Terimakasih atas perhatian, REVIEW , FOLLOW, dan FAVORIT nya ! saya benar benar tersanjung ketika membaca review dari kalian :D

Ah di chapter dua kemaren banyak yang minta flashback kejadian naru bisa punya dua suami… well aka nada waktunya part ini user keluarkan,, jadi harap bersabar dan mau menunggu J buat yang minta wordsnya dipanjangin,, saya belum tentu bisa mengabulkan hal itu karena imajinasi saya sedang terbatas jadi harap maklum

Untuk permintaan maaf saya saya buat ff oneshoot berjudul TRYOUT yang akan saya update minggu besok serta jika memungkinkan saya akan update BLUE juga! Jika ada waktu silahkan di buka dan dibaca boleh juga memberi review !


End file.
